Mrs Public Enemy 2
by GetItWrite
Summary: “Public Enemy #2 was sighted in a small town in Hungary yesterday morning. We have a team of five Aurors currently stationed throughout the country and searching for any evidence of his presence there. We have yet to find anything substantial.”


**A/N: For those of you who read Pink Lady, you may recall that it was inspired by a conversation held in my AP Calc class. Well, this one is AP Government. Haha. Anyway, I haven't decided whether this will be a one-shot or if I'll continue it. If I do continue it, don't expect it to be updated for a while. It pretty much depends on what you all think, so let me know either way. :)

* * *

**

"Miss Granger, what is the progress of your search for Public Enemy #2?" Mr. Torps asked, looking at her over his glasses.

She cleared her throat and licked her lips.

"Public Enemy #2 was sighted in a small town in Hungary yesterday morning. We have a team of five Aurors currently stationed throughout the country and searching for any evidence of his presence there. We have yet to find anything substantial."

"Very well, I want an updated report on my desk by Monday."

"Yes, sir."

"Moving on, the Lord-Voldemort-Wannabe who calls himself Duke Wildesharp was last seen in Knockturn Alley passing out "Kill the Mudbloods" badges. He might be a threat if he gets enough brain-dead followers, so we have dispatched a team of… one Auror to find and detain him."

Hermione chuckled with the other Aurors and looked across the table at Harry, who caught her eye and winked.

The meeting ended and she stood, her right foot tingling in protest. She stamped her foot on the ground a few times to wake it up, and when that didn't work she shook it a bit.

"You look like a dog," Harry laughed.

"Yes, well, three hours of discussing the location of a wizard who threatened to blow up China if the Ministry didn't pass a law allowing Purebloods to use Muggle children for slaves can do that to a person."

"Well, you could have gone to Hungary," he said, with laughter in his eyes.

"I am a well-distinguished Auror, Harry Potter," she scolded as they entered her office. "How dare you mock me?"

"Oh, come on," he laughed, closing the door behind him. "Hungary?"

"Shut up," she whispered. "It was his idea."

He just smiled.

"Uh, Granger, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, Crass, what do you need?"

"I just received word from Lorin, who has been tracking Public Enemy #2's bank account. It appears that a large sum of money was transferred out of his account earlier this morning."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"And did you track the money?"

"Yes, it was moved to an account under Graham Bolskin, owner and manager of Bolskin's Jewlers."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"And?"

"And we sent Kames to get a statement and all the man could give us was that a ginger-haired man came in to the shop and purchased something under this account number."

"Purchased what, exactly?"

"Well, this part is a bit confusing, but it appears Public Enemy #2 sent someone to buy an engagement ring for him."

Hermione began coughing and spluttering, the water she had just poured into her mouth now sprayed down her front. She took a few minutes to compose herself and dry her blouse with her wand before turning back to Crass.

"Thank you, Crass," Hermione nodded dismissively.

He sent her an odd look before leaving the room.

"Holy Mother of Merlin!" she exclaimed, the minute the door closed again. She began pacing back and forth nervously, unsure of what to think. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Of course not," he said, averting her gaze. "Listen, it's getting late. You have a date tonight, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Right, then, I'm staying the night at Ron's, so you have the house to yourselves. See you tomorrow."

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare—!"

He rushed out of the room and slammed the door closed behind him.

She groaned in frustration and did the only thing she could think of: sprinting to the Apparition point—nearly knocking an elderly witch over in the process—and Apparating directly in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Immediately upon entering the house, she felt herself pressed up against the door as warm lips covered hers and a tongue explored her mouth. She returned the kiss with passion, all her worries forgotten, and tangled her hands in the man's hair.

He pulled away and smirked.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Potter told me everything, so save your breath," he laughed. He then dropped to one knee and pulled a ring out if a small pocket on the inner lining of his cloak. "Normally, I'd be doing this in a fancy upscale restaurant overlooking the ocean at sunset, but as I'm currently wanted all over Europe, that isn't exactly an option."

"'Normally' as in 'you do this on a regular basis'?" She asked with a small smile.

"No, Granger, 'normally' as in 'under normal circumstances,'" he answered, rolling his eyes and reaching for her left hand. "Now, can we get back to my proposal?"

"Just ask already so I can say 'yes,'" she said irritably.

"Will you ma—wait, seriously?"

She nodded and he grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger. She pulled him up by his collar and kissed him soundly.

"So how does it feel to know that soon you'll be Mrs. Public Enemy #2?" he asked.

She grimaced.

"I think I'll stick to Mrs. Malfoy, thanks."

* * *

**End Note: please vote in my poll on my profile page for whether or not I should continue. Oh, and review, of course. :)**


End file.
